iDon't you understand?
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Sam is pretty devastated after her break-up with Freddie, however Freddie doesn't seem to mind. Is Sam ever going to be able to move on? Is it true that Freddie never loved Sam and only tried to push his feeling for Carly back? READ AND FIND OUT. FreddiexSam
1. Chapter 1

My first iCarly fanfic. Please be kind and tell me, if you want me to continue.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I broke up with him. I really did. I still can't believe it. Some time had already passed after our break up and I still wasn't able to look him straight in the eyes. He seemed to be pretty all right, in fact he seemed really... relieved? I don't know and maybe I don't want to find out. And there was also that odd moment when we were talking in the school basement, where Gibby wanted to start that restaurant he always dreamed of. Did he mean it that he had a crush on Carly? Did he?

"Earth to Puckett," said a familiar voice. I shook my head and looked up from my phone to see Freddie, looking at me with a smile. It never really bothered me, but he calling me by my last time was kind of strange.

"Yeah, what's up, nub?" I said, trying to hide the pain in my stomach every time I saw him. He opened his laptop and sat down on the bench in our school corridor next to me. Oh God, he wasn't going to show me some of his geek stuff, was he?

"Check this out. The new guy, Daniel, showed me this. I think those effect could really lighten iCarly up. I mean look at the colour spectrum," said Freddie and continued to talk about his ideas, while my mind wandered to the fact that it has been such a long time, since he sat so close to me. It made me nervous.

"It looks actually pretty cool. Have you told Carly yet?" I asked, looking at him.

"Of course, I showed her this right away after Danny told me about it."

Ouch. That was really a clear hit directly in my chest. Unbelievable that Freddie Benson, the nub next door, could make from the usual strong and brave Sam Puckett a little girl with feelings. I shrugged and tried not to stand up and leave him there.

"So, should we give it a try at tomorrow's show?" asked Fredpuss as he turned down his laptop and packed it in his bag, which had stickers from Galaxy Wars.

"Sure, if Carly agrees, I don't see any problem. I gotta go, see you later, Fredifer," I said, punching lightly in his left arm and storming off from the hell called school. I ran down the park to my favourite shop for my favourite ham. I needed to calm down and to be honest, not even Carly can help me with this. I ran to the meat section to pick up my ham. My eyes scanned the huge fridge and my eyes stopped at the last pack of ham, so I ran to it, but someone picked it up before I could.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said, looking up the person, who grabbed it. Wow. It was a tall boy, not older than me with sky blue eyes and hair dyed in a deep blood colour. Such a ridiculous colour and that dude is still looking stunning.

"Oh, you want it? Here, you can have it, I thought no one like this kind of ham like me," said the boy with a smile on his face. He was right, not everyone liked this kind of ham. Carly claimed that it tasted strangely and Freddie didn't even try it.

"Well, thank you," I said, turning my back to him and starting to walk away. But then I felt a grip on my wrist. I looked at him with a surprised look.

"May I know the name of the lady, who I gave up my ham for?" asked the mysterious boy as he glanced at me with kind eyes. He looked really nice for a stranger.

"Sam. Sam Puckett. And yours is?"

"Daniel Rhodes. But just call my Danny please," he said as he let out a laugh. I smiled at him. Not every day happens that you met a person, who is nice, like the same kind of ham like you and isn't a nerd.

"But wait, you are Sam? Like the Sam from iCarly?!" said Danny shocked, looking at me with wide eyes. Oh yeah, the webcast. Just idiots haven't seen iCarly, so no surprise that he recognized me.

"Yup, like Sam from iCarly."

"Awesome! I'm really a huge fan of your show," said Danny, smiling maybe even brighter than before. It was always somehow nice to meet fans from iCarly. I looked down at my watch to see it was five minutes before 4. Crap. I promised Carly that I would be at four at her place to discuss some things for iCarly.

"Look, Danny. It was really nice meeting you, but I got to go. I see you around."

"Yeah, see you," he said. I paid for my ham and sprinted to Bushwell Plaza to Carly and Spencer's apartment. As I knocked on the door, the Benson's door opened to reveal Freddie behind them. I didn't even need to turn around to know it's him. I have grown to sense his presence without even seeing him. I know it sounds weird, but we Pucketts might not really be a family you would call normal.

"Hi, Sam," he said. I froze. He literally said 2 words and it made me feel odd again. I clenched my fist and broke the door open since Carly either Spencer didn't bother to open them. I walked in and lied down on the couch and turned to TV on with the remote on the table.

"Sorry, I was upstairs, so I didn't hear the bell," said Carly after she came downstairs and saw me and Freddie in the living room.

"Nevermind," I said and sat up to go with Carly and Freddie up to the studio to finish the Saturday's show. I was walking and looked at Freddie, who followed Carly like a lost puppy. I should be over it, but the blood in my veins still started to boil. As Freddie was installing that spectrum-thingy he showed me, my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a message from Gibby.

_Hello, everybody! _

_There's going to be a party next weekend at my place. Grab a date (I won't let you in without a date. JK) and invite all people you know. Because you know how it goes, the more the merrier! -Gib_

"Guys, did you also get the invite to Gibby's party?" I asked, looking up at Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah, just came into my mail," said Freddie and Carly nodded.

"So any thoughts on dates?" asked Carly, looking at me and Fredward. I shook my head in disagreement, but Freddie just had a grin on his face. What was so funny, Benson!

"Well, I think I know, who I'm going to ask," said Freddie. My heart skipped a beat. Did that nub already put his eyes on someone else, while I almost went gaga after our break-up?

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all those kind reviews. I really appreciate that. Also it made me very happy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I, Carly and Freddie were downstairs in the kitchen each of us having a bottle of ice tea from the fridge. We finally finished the programme of our next show and could relax. Carly's phone was beeping every second since Gibby's party was getting really famous and who wouldn't want the iCarly girl as a date?

"From who is the text now, Carls?" I asked, peeping at her phone to see the contact name. She just hid it and gave me a smile.

"It's from Eric, the football player," said Carly with a wide grin on her face. Eric was really attractive so no wonder Carly was glad that he asked her.

"Are you gonna say yes?" asked Freddie, throwing an empty bottle in the trash can. Why does that nerd even care?! These thought were really driving me insane. Maybe I should pay the mental hospital a visit once again.

"I don't know, Eric is like the dream boy for every girl, but I will wait a little bit longer to see if there is something even better out there for me," said Carly. I thought she would definitely go with Eric, but never mind. Carly deserves just the best, because she's my best friend.

"Hey, kiddos," said Spencer as he entered the apartment with a few boxes in his hands. We gave him a curious look, but we could easily guess that it was something for his new sculptures. I remember he said something about the biggest hotdog or hamburger? I have to ask him about it later.

"Look how late it is, I have to go home. My mum invited a few relatives over and so I have to be there," I said and packed my things in my red school bag.

"Me too. My mum wants me also home," said Freddie, grabbing his laptop and all the things that belonged to a geek. I opened the door to leave and Freddie followed my lead. After I closed the door, I was alone with Freddie. Again.

"Hey, Sam. Can I ask you something?" said Freddie, looking at me with those charming chocolate eyes. Oh my God, was he going to ask me to Gibby's party?

"Yeah, what's up, Benson," I said, trying to hide the excitement spreading in my body. My voice cracked a little bit, but I don't think he noticed. Come on say it... wait! I'm over it, I'm over it, I'M OVER IT!

"Well, I wanted to ask if... you would help me to ask Carly to Gibby's party."

At that moment my whole world stopped. Did I just hear right that that nub wanted me, his ex-girlfriend, to help him to get my best friend? Then also realization hit me. So it was true that Fredpuss had a crush on Carly. But wouldn't that mean he lied to me when he said he loved me? And the worst of all, I can't even confront him about it, because he would know it bothers me.

"Sure. But I thought you gave up on her," I said, holding back the urge to punch the living crap out of him.

"I guess not," he said pretty casually and shrugged. I couldn't hold it anymore. I clenched my right hand in a fist and moved it towards his stomach and just punched him. He growled and fell to the ground. After all these years he's still pretty weak.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, not able to stand properly. Oh shit. What am I going to say? I can't tell him I'm jealous of him and Carly. Think, Puckett, you can get out of this.

"Because your face is so nerdish that I can't stand to see it longer than an hour," I said, sighing in relief. Because I bullied him all the time, this wasn't really difficult. He mumbled a 'whatever' and left in his house. I left Bushwell Plaza and decided to make a quick stop at Groovy Smoothie to grab a smoothie and something to eat. I entered and walked over to T-Bo to make my order.

"Hey, T-Bo," I said, greeting that guy who literally weirded me out.

"Do you want a taco on the stick?" asked T-Bo. I had to laugh, that stick thing was seriously hilarious at some times. Then someone accidently pushed me and I was ready to hit that clumsy person, who is so stupid to cross way with a Puckett.

"Look where you are going, idiot," I said, looking at the person. It was Daniel.

"I'm very sorry... Oh Sam, it's you! What are the odds!" said Danny, smiling at me. He was really a nice guy. I smiled and felt a tiny bit embarrassed that I yelled such an insult to him.

"It's okay. Where are you heading to?"

"I just was at school to finish an exam I was missing for," said Daniel, taking a sip from his Blueberry smoothie.

"What school are you attending to?" I asked, actually pretty curious.

"Ridgeway High School."

"No way! We are seriously going in the same school?" I said my eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm the new transfer. I have already met Freddie at the computer club. I wanted to tell you the last time we saw each other, but you kinda ran away," said Daniel. This was the Daniel, who gave him the idea of the colour spectrum-thingy, which we used.

"I remember now! Freddie told me about you at school. And that colour spectrum stuff is really cool too! Carly and I find it really wonderful," I said with a smile on my face. The more I got to know Danny, the more he was cooler. He is really an awesome guy. I have to introduce him to Carly.

"Look, I'm busy right now. So see you at school, yeah?" I said and he nodded with a smile. I took the smoothie and taco from T-Bo and left the smoothie bar and headed home, where my annoying sister Melanie and at least 15 Pucketts waited for me.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews. By the way, you all call Freddie a jerk and other names, but I like Freddie a lot. Always remember while reading this that this is all in Sam's POV and therefore it seems that Freddie is a jerk, which in reality he isn't.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Yo, what's up Carly and Nerdy?" I said, seeing Freddie and Carly standing at her locker. Actually, the sight at that was pretty disturbing to be honest. But why should I care.

"Hey," both of them said in unison and started to laugh out loud. Just the urge to destroy everything in the radius of 5 meter came back to me. I sighed, this was going to be a long day and even longer if those coincidences from Carly and Freddie will keep happening, like this one.

"Oh yeah, nub. I met your friend Daniel. He's pretty cool, I really don't understand why he loses his time with you and your geek club," I said, just teasing him of course. If I could I would spend every single minute with him... wait! Jesus, this is starting again. It's harder than I thought it would be.

"Right? He's really great and his knowledge of computers doesn't stop to impress me," said Freddie. I knew where this was leading to, he will in 3 seconds talk about some stuff Carly and I know nothing about.

"The digital program he uses matches the mine and so makes our computers..." Blah blah blah. Well, didn't I say it, yes I did.

"Fredifer, please stop talking or I'll have to beat you up for your geekness," I said, getting an approval nod from Carly. We really don't mean it badly with him, I just enjoy teasing him and Carls likes to do that from time to time too, even though she would never admit such thing.

"Hey guys," greeted Daniel as he approached us. He had a smile on his face and I have noticed that I haven't seen him not smile yet. He really must be full of positive energy I could actually need a bit of that.

"Hey Danny, since you already met me and Freddison over there, let me introduce you to Carly, who you definitively know," I said, pointing a finger at my brown-haired best friend, who stood next to me.

"Nice to meet you, Carls," said Danny and shook his hand with Carly's. Carly smiled and gave me our secret look, which we always have when we see an incredible hot or sexy guy. Yes, he was attractive and all, but somehow I hadn't any affections for him. It was like I like him, but as a best friend or a cousin or something.

"Okay, let's go to get lunch. Mama is starving!" I said, holding my stomach to show my hungriness.

"Are you ever not starving?" asked Freddie, getting punched by me for that weak insult of his. He rubbed it and growled a little bit. At least he knows, he shouldn't mess with a Puckett.

...

After school was over we all returned to Carly's place. It were those kind of moments, where you totally don't know what to do and just sit on the couch thinking what you could do. Spencer was off with Socko getting some of that delicious Canadian bacon, I loved so much. I couldn't wait for him to come back with my precious ham.

"You know what we should do?" said Freddie all of the sudden and ripping me out of my ham day-dream. I looked at him curious. What has the geek for an idea now? Watching the whole trilogy of Galaxy Wars on DVD?

"Spill it, Frednub. We don't have all day," I said, snapping at him. I didn't mean to, but lately he made me angry a lot. I can't explain it, it's just... I seriously have no idea how to say this.

"We should make a sculpture."

I blinked a few times. We should what?! Has the nerd totally lost his mind? We aren't Spencer, or at least as far as I'm concerned. Maybe I smacked him to hard the last time. Yeah, that could be it, it's really hard to tell whenever yes or no.

"Wow, Freddie. How did you come up with an idea like this?" asked Carly, obviously as much as confused as I was.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to be creative once," answered Freddie, looking at me and Carly.

"Well, I don't see why not. Sam? Do you agree? Making our own sculpture and presenting it at iCarly could be really a fun experience," said Carly, smiling at Freddie as a kind of reward for such a good idea I guess.

"Why not. I mean, I haven't drawn for almost two months now. I mean it will be refreshing doing something like this again."

We all agreed and started to go through Spencer's old material, if there was something we could use. We found a little bit of paint and literally at least 10 L of ceramics. So it was decided what we would do. It reminded me at the time Carlotta was all over that Jake dude and Spencer had made that odd sculpture of himself. It was really amusing to look at and then the head, oh my God, just thinking about it is making me laughing again.

"So what shape should it be?" said Carly, already changed into old and thorn clothes.

"Maybe the three of us, since we are making this for iCarly?" I said, waiting for their reaction to my idea. They smiled and nodded.

So we started creating something from almost nothing. We had really fun and there was that funny moment, I threw at Fredward that tin of yellow colour and he looked like a bee since he had a black T-shirt and pants on. Of course I took a picture of it and send it to everyone Freddie knew.

"Very funny, demon. My mum is going to kill you after she sees my hair like this," he said, laughing. I'm glad he wasn't such a momma's boy anymore and acted more like a real man. This was one of the things I loved about him... what?! I lost my mind, now I have no doubts about it anymore.

...

It was time for our weekly iCarly show. As always I and Carly couldn't wait to start, since the things we did amused us as much as it amused the rest of the world, who was watching us.

"Are you ready chicas? In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam."

"And welcome to our webcast called iCarly!" I and Carls said in unison. The show went by really quickly. It was fun as always. We played some games, messed with Lewbert once again. And used that colour thing Daniel showed us. It was seriously making iCarly now even more special and awesome.

"And for the end of today's iCarly," said Carly and gestured to me to press to 'Aww' button, which I did immediately.

"We want to show you a sculpture I, Sam and Freddie made a day before. Bring it in, Freddie."

"Ehh, maybe we shouldn't show the sculpture after all," said Fredpuss. What the heck was his problem? It was his idea after all to make a sculpture.

"Yo, Frednub, what's your problem? Bring it in so Mama can brag with the wok she had done," I said, glaring at him.

"Well, all right, but-"

"No buts, Benson. Just show it to our fans," I said, feeling really proud of that. It was such a long time since I enjoyed –well- doing something at all. He put the camera down and walked in the hallway ran downstairs to get the sculpture and with the elevator to bring it up. After that we heard a ding as a sign that the elevator has arrived and Freddie pulled it out.

My heart stopped.

Yes, it was the sculpture we all created, but it looked wrong. Oh yes, I know. I was missing out. It was just Carly and Freddie. Carly looked as shocked as I was. But since this was still a live webcast I had to hold it.

"Now look at the amazing work we have done! You see the shapes and the colours? It's everything my, Carly's and Freddie's work. I hope you guys like it as much as we do," I said, bringing iCarly to the end.

"So see you next week and remember, scream in the sky..."

"And push your history teacher down the stairs."

"And we're clear," said Freddie, turning the camera down on the little table and shutting the system down as he did every time after we finished iCarly. I was furious right then, but more than furious I was sad. Why did Freddie do this to me? I pushed him against the wall my fist really close to his face.

"You idiot! Why did you remove me from the sculpture?!" I yelled at him, my eyes burning with anger and filling with tears.

"It was an accident really...," he tried to say, but I had enough of his lies.

"Do you really hate me so much?" I said, letting him fall to the ground to at least cause him a little pain, taking my bag and leaving the studio.

"Sam! Wait!" I heard Freddie calling me, but I just ignored it and kept on going.

How could he do this to me after all we've been through?

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. :) This is my Christmas present for you. So enjoy your time with your family and love ones.

**REVIEW** (After we hit 25 reviews, I'll post the next chapter with Seddie fluff in in. :3 So share it with people who are also Seddiers like you and me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for those reviews. It really made my happy. You know the more you review the longer the chapters will be so keep on going!

It is a really long chapter compared to the rest of the chapters, so please enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was furious. But more than mad I was sad. How could Fredifer do that? I mean, yeah we broke up, but did he hate me now after that? I was confused, I couldn't think straight as I was walking down the street to my house, where just my drunken mother would wait for me. I heard my phone vibrating. It was probably Carly, who has to me worried as hell right now. Maybe I should call her back when I get home. I saw that the lights were turned off, so I guessed my mum was on a date or something like that again. Well at least some good news. I would now have the apartment all for myself. I unlocked the door and stepped in, turning the light on. I looked around and was unpleasantly surprised to see all cleaned up. It's not like I was against tidy rooms, Carly and Spencer's apartment was always clean, but if my home was clean it could only mean one thing.

"Sam! I'm so glad to see you!" I heard a replica of my voice saying. Oh God, Melanie was home, like I wouldn't have enough trouble with Frednub, but now her. I love my sister, don't get me wrong, but you know how Melanie is.

"It's nice to see you too, Mel," I said, forcing out smile. She approached me and embraced me. Even though I hate hugs, there was something soothing and comforting in the way Melanie was hugging me. After we broke the hug an awkward silence filled the room.

"So you had dinner yet? I have made chicken if you want some. I thought about visiting Carly and Spencer, because I figured you would be probably there, but I was very tired after the long way to Seattle so I just cleaned up and relaxed a little bit."

"Actually chicken sounds pretty good, Melanie. I haven't eaten at Carly's because-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Crap, now she will question my why I have left right after the show.

"Because?" she repeated. But she basically ordered me to continue with my sentence. I hate how she gets bossy sometimes. I hate the fact that she's older than me. It's just by eight minutes, but still, she's the older sibling and therefore can command me around. Geez.

"Because Fredork is an idiot," I said silently, but as perfect as Melanie is, she heard it clearly. She gave me a confused look and started to question me even more. I sighed, but started to tell her everything I was going through since my and Freddie's break-up. After she listened to me, all she did was hugging me tightly and stroking my back.

"Melanie, I'm all right. I just have to sort these things out. I promised everything will be fine at the end," I said, trying to believe the words, which came out of my mouth. But since I and Mel shared nine months in mum's belly there was no way in hell I could fool her, so she knew I had my doubts if everything would be fine.

"You know what? I will run to the store quickly and get you some of your favourite ham," said Melanie, standing up and taking her red coat. I would never say it out loud, but Melanie is really a great big sister to me, when she's around and not miles away at her boarding school.

After she left, I grabbed my phone to call Carly to tell her that I'm all right and that I made it safely home. But she actually didn't have to worry, I'm Sam Puckett. She should be worried about the people who cross path with my and not the other way around. I was the danger that people should be afraid of. I'm not really such a monster, but I like the fact that I'm different that I'm not just one of millions and millions girly girls in the universe. I looked at my phone to see that I had 6 missed calls and 6 new messages. Wow, was she really this worried? I looked at the missed calls and messages.

**5 missed calls – Carly Shay**

**1 missed call – Fredork Benson**

**4 messages – Carly Shay**

**2 messages – Fredork Benson**

I was surprised to see Freddie so many times there. Did he worry? Was this all just a misunderstanding? I don't know. I think everyone noticed that it has been really weird between me and Freddie these past weeks and that we definitively have unresolved issues. I decided to look through the messages, before I would call Carls.

_Carly Shay, 6.23 PM_

**_Sam? What the hell happened? Call me._**

_Carly Shay, 6.26 PM_

**_Puckett, this isn't funny. I'm worried, please call me. :(_**

_Carly Shay, 6.31 PM_

**_Please call me, Sam._**

_Carly Shay, 6.39 PM_

**_:( :( :( Sam, I really am worried about you, please answer me!_**

I sighed. I hate to cause Carly such trouble. I have to make it up for her sometime. Maybe I should take her to Build-A-Bra to fix this. It made me sad to see Carly sad, but at the same time I was thanking the Gods for blessing me with such a wonderful friend. Then I decided to look at Fredpuss' messages.

_Fredork Benson – 6.30 PM_

**_Sam, I can explain what happened. Please call me back._**

_Fredork Benson – 6.50 PM_

**_Sam... Really it wasn't on purpose. I wouldn't never intentionally hurt you._**

Freddie wasn't the kind of person to do this. He is kind and sweet just like every other nerd or geek walking across to world. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain everything. But I wasn't ready to see him. It's unbelievable that I would act like a weak person. That was out of character for me. I needed time, I needed to recover. So the best thing to do is to avoid Benson for awhile, it's best for both of us I would say. I dialled Carly's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Sam! Thank God! I was scared, because you haven't picked up any of my calls."

"I'm really sorry, Carls. I didn't mean to worry you," I said, actually feeling guilty.

"Freddie told me what happened to the sculpture. You really need to talk to him," said Carly, obviously wanting me and Fredork to be friends again.

"Yeah about that, I think I will distance myself from Freddie for awhile. I know he wouldn't do that on purpose, but I just need some time. I will talk to him when I'm ready."

"Um okay, whatever you wish for, but what about iCarly? Will you be able to sort this out by next week's show?"

"I doubt that. Can't you just do the next show without me? I think Spencer would be willing to help you. Please Carly, just this one time," I said, ready to beg if it was necessary. But luckily she agreed with me. I sighed in relief. After I hung up Melanie came back with my ham.

...

I have successfully avoided Benson for almost two weeks. It wasn't anything easy, but I pulled it off. It was Thursday and I had to talk to him before the next show. But always when I was unsure about something I reminded myself that I'm Sam Puckett and that if I can beat up a grown man with a sock filled with butter, I could also talk to that nub. Then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was Daniel.

"Oh hey, Danny, I haven't seen you in awhile," I said, glad to see a familiar face again.

"I have been busy these past days, you know," he replied with a smile.

"Me too. I have had also a pretty tough week," I said, finally talking to someone, who wouldn't bring up the topic of the nerd. But Danny seemed somehow nervous. Was he all right? Wasn't he feeling well?

"Umm... Well, I was thinking if, well... Would you please consider to be my partner for the Geography project?"

"Yeah sure, but you're new here, so you might not know. But I'm kinda famous for never doing anything for a project," I said, knowing myself too well.

"I know, but I heard also that you are an artist. So I could do the map thing and you could actually draw it. I really have no talent with drawing or painting," admitted Daniel to me. I smiled. This was something I could live with. And because Danny has become really quickly a friend to me, I agreed. I have never become such good friends with someone in such a short time. Speaking of which, I decided to call Carly if she would want to hang out, of course without Frednub.

"Here's Carly," she said happily in the phone.

"Hey Carlotta. Are you free right now?"

"Yeah, wanna hang out?" she asked. She always knew what was on my mind. She seriously is my best friend in the whole world.

"At Groovy Smoothie in ten? But wait... is Freddie with ya?"

"No he isn't, his mum picked him up a few minutes ago."

"Cool."

...

It was a nice afternoon I spent with Carls. The smoothie was delicious as always. I had a strawberry one, it was so refreshing. T-Bo didn't stop to offer us food and just all in all I was able to say that I was actually happy for those short hours.

"Let's go up to the studio to prepare for the next week's webcast," said Carly, handing me a bottle of Peppy Cola, which I gladly accepted. We walked upstairs and wrote some ideas down on a piece of paper to later show Freddie.

Freddie.

I miss him, kind of. I haven't seen nor spoken to him in almost two weeks. Yeah, I needed some time-out from him, but that didn't mean I was happy not to see him. I had to talk to him. I will, after the show this Saturday. I will be ready by then. Hopefully. And yeah, Gibby's party is in two days also. Geez, I forgot all about that. We continued with coming up with ideas, when I felt my eyelids getting heavy and closing.

I growled. I guess I fell asleep. I looked down my body to see a blue blanket on me. Carly is always taking care of me. It's nice of her that she let me sleep and didn't wake me up. I stood up and stretched my body since it got a little bit stiff. I decided to walk down and see if there's something to eat in the fridge. I felt like using the stairs for a change so I made my way to the door. But unfortunately I met those chocolate brown eyes.

It was Frednub.

"Ugh, hi Sam," he stammered, trying to look calm and collected. He failed miserably.

"Hey," was all I replied. I wasn't ready to face him. I had to get out of there. I passed right by him and made my way downstairs, when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I turned around to look at him, but he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Let go of my arm," I said coldly, even if I didn't intend to.

"We need to talk, Sam. I can't let you go," he said, his grip getting stronger. I tried to pull away, but no use. I started to kind of fight with him to break free. We fell to the ground and we fought for dominance. I pinned him to the ground, but he overpowered me and pushed me to the ground, pinning my wrists above my head. We stared at each other our noses touching and our lips just inches apart. His lips looked so... welcoming, I wanted to press my own against them, but I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to do that.

"When did you get stronger than me, Benson?" I said, clearly annoyed. I mean, I was always stronger than that nub and suddenly I'm not? Mama doesn't like that at all!

"I got stronger than you while we were dating. I let you always overpower me, because I didn't want to hurt little Samantha's ego." I blinked a few times. Seriously? He... let me win?

"If you promise not to run away again, I'll let you go and talk to you normally instead of like this," he offered. I nodded, because this position was really uncomfortable and I could tell for him also.

"Fine, Freddison, you win," I said, waiting for him to let me sit up. He immediately let go of my wrists and sat down beside me. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, before he started to speak again.

"It was all just a huge accident. One of Spencer's costumers came over to pick up that giant monkey and while he and a few other guys moved it, the sculpture fell. I panicked, of course, but iCarly was about to start so I couldn't tell you neither Carly about it."

He could be lying. It isn't so difficult. I mean, I've lied to Frednub so many times that I don't even remember anymore. But no, Freddie wasn't lying. He was too nice to lie to anyone even if that someone is me. He's honest like Carly and that is, I mean was the reason I loved him.

"I guess, if you buy me smoothies and ham for the next week then I can forgive you," I said with a grin. What? Mama wants something for all these trouble Fredork has caused.

"Why am I not surprised? So we're fine now?"

"Yeah, you nub," I said, feeling way better now. We both smiled at each other and then Fredifer did something very unexpected. He came close to me and embraced me with his strong arms. It was a warm feeling my body was filled with. After several minutes we pulled away and blushed. Yeah, that was awkward.

"Maybe we should go down to meet Carly," I suggested, trying to escape this embarrassing situation. He nodded and we made our way downstairs.

* * *

**REVIEW **(Maybe pull it to 40 this time? :D)


	5. Chapter 5

All right, I would like to thank you for all those nice reviews. All of you rock!

And "GUEST" if you're reading this, don't insult me, I really don't need that. I was just joking, but I guess, it's hard to make jokes through texts. If you think it's annoying you don't have to read it. _"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ."_

I won't annoy you others anymore, please enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I growled. Tomorrow was Gibby's party. I sighed, I hadn't a date yet and that bothered me even though I would never admit it. I, Carly and Fredork were sitting on the couch watching reruns of Girly Cow and Freddie even made us to watch Celebrities Underwater with him.

"You guys, do you already have dates for Gibb's party?" asked Freddie. I knew exactly, where this was leading to. In case you're wondering, yes, I did help him to ask Carly out. After we "made peace" with each other he begged me to help him. Yes, it was indeed uncomfortable for me, but I owed that to him since he's my ex and friend. And now he was going to ask Carly.

"I actually do. I said yes to Eric. You know what he did? He called me up to hang out and when I came there was a huge banner saying "Carly Shay will you be my date". It was romantic, I couldn't say no after that."

Oops. Seems like Freddie won't have a chance to ask Carly out. Poor nerd, but in reality I was grinning to myself like an idiot. Say what you want, but Mama is happy about this turn of events.

"And you Freddie? If you don't have anyone to go with you can go with Sam, she hasn't a date neither," said Carly, looking at the two of us with smile. We exchanged looks and then looked shyly away. I knew where Carly was going with this. She wanted me and Freddison to get back together! I need to talk to her later.

"Um, what do you think? We can go there as friends," said Frednub, surprising me. I thought he would never agree to that. My heart was jumping with joy and I had to use all of my self-control to not to begin to dance with happiness. Doesn't sound like Sam Puckett at all, right? But when it came to that geek I was just like this. I can't help it.

"Yeah, at least I won't have to skip it," I said casually. I won't let him notice how cheerful I'm about that. We all nodded and returned to watch the next episode of Girly Cow. But before then episode came to an end, Spencer burst into the room, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Spence. What's up, why are you so –well- out of breath?" asked Carly, slightly worried about her older brother.

"I was out with Socko to get some new supplies for the order that rich guy gave me," replied Spencer, putting down two huge boxes on the ground. No wonder he was exhausted and ran right into his room to take a nap.

"Oh no. It's already six. I have to go home, I promised Melanie I would spend some time with her," I said, cursing the world.

"Melanie is back? That's great! Why haven't you told me?" asked Carly, her eyes getting brighter. Carls liked Mel a lot, because they were so similar. I mean, I'm her twin when it comes to looks, but Carly is her twin when it comes to behaviour and all that sick girly stuff.

"She came back yesterday. I guess it just somehow slipped my mind, sorry about that."

"Sam is apologizing, call the cops. This isn't normal," teased my Freddie, grinning at me with that nerd smile of his. I punched him in his right arm. Very hard. He cried out in pain and I was satisfied once again.

"Why don't you invite her to our place tomorrow, it'll be nice to see her again, right Freddie?" said Carly, earning from Freddie a suspicious look. Shit, he still thinks that I actually don't have a twin sister. I bet he'll have to shock of his life when he sees Mel.

"I played along for these past minutes, but seriously... I mean, Sam told me that Melanie doesn't exist," said Freddie with a frown. He's really a nub.

"Yo, Fredork, when I told you so, I was kidding, because you wouldn't stop acting like a lunatic until you'd be proved right. Melanie does exist and she will come over here tomorrow, so prepare for it. And by the way she told me how you to kissed."

Freddie had just an unreadable expression on his face. I laughed a little bit and took my bag to leave. Melanie would scold me for sure, because I'll have at least a half hour delay. I ran to my apartment and when I entered I was shocked to see Melanie with some random guy.

"Melanie? Who's this?"

"Oh I haven't introduced you two. Sam this is a friend of mine from my school. His family moved to Seattle not long time ago, so we figured that we could hang out," said Melanie, eyeing the boy, who was sitting next to her. He had dark hair and blue eyes. A very interesting combination if you ask me.

"His name is Maximilian, but we just call him Maxxie," added Melanie to her previous statement. He smiled at me and we shook hands together. He seemed pretty cool and Mama knows what she's talking about since, I'm awesome. No, just kidding.

"You know, you could have called to say you have a visitor. I would stay at Carly's," I said, now feeling too lazy to return to Bushwell Plaza.

"I'm sorry. Tonight I'll make it up for you. I'll take you to that great steakhouse you love so much," said Mel with a small smile. I nodded, feeling satisfied that I get to have time for myself and that at the evening I would delicious meat for dinner. Yeah, life was really good.

...

Today was Gibby's party. I wasn't in the mood to go, but Carly would force my anyway. It's so exhausting to –well- do anything. Carly was preparing since 1 PM and still wasn't done. I sometimes ask myself, what she does upstairs. I mean, I'm in 15 minutes done, sometimes not even 15 minutes. But at 5 PM she also dragged me to her room and wanted to "girly me up" which of course I declined. Just the thought of my being in a skirt makes me sick.

"Please Sam! Look, this one isn't even girly!" said Carly, showing me something between pants and a skirt. No, the bright pink and the little flowers on it weren't girly, not at all.

"No! I'm wearing my jeans and end of discussion," I said collected. I sighed. I was going there with Freddork so I might look a little more decent than usual. So I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of Carly's jeans shorts, which fit me perfectly since I and Carls are the same size.

"Now you look beautiful!" yelled Carly, finishing my hair. I had a blue top with those shorts and Carly tied my hair up in a ponytail. Now I seriously looked like Melanie. Ugh, disgusting. Yeah, Mel will be shocked after she sees me. Carly was pretty the same. She had a pink T-shirt and a green skirt with matching shoes. No big issue for the big Carly Shay.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Melanie is coming too with a kid from her school, Maxxie," I said to her like it was no big deal, since it wasn't, but Carly immediately started to yell like a crazy fan girl and literally squeezing me out for the details of Mel and Max's relationship.

Mel told me that she had a secret crush of Maxxie, but that he was known as the ladies men, so she was afraid to let him know it. I suggested her to go for it since every bad boy can turn into a good girl when he meets the right person. I felt so supportive at the steakhouse, because it was always the other way around. When we were little Melanie taking the role of the older sister always took care of my and always listened to my problems. Now I can repay it to her.

After another half hour of Carly putting make-up on, we went in the living room, waiting for Melanie and her date and for our dates. But I and Freddison weren't exactly a date, but let's call it that I think there's no harm in saying so. Then we heard a knock on the door. The door flung open and Freddie entered in.

"Hello my ladies," he said, trying to impress Carly I guess. But he looked really good. His hair was messy and it looked so sexy and don't let me even start with his clothes. A pretty nice pair of dark blue almost black pants and his shirt even though it has stripes it looked so good. Sometimes I wonder, how can Carly not want him, I mean... you know what I mean.

"Frednub, your date is here and not there," I said, pointing at myself, which earned me a smile from him. My heart was beating faster, but I didn't anyone notice.

In the next ten minutes the rest of the group arrived and had their respective date present to leave Bushwell Plaza in the direction of the Gibson's house. Freddie of course got to see me and Melanie next to each other. He thought it was some kind of trick again, but after long explanation he realized his mistake and almost fated, seeing two Sams in front of him. Yeah, that was a nice one.

The party was already pretty going. The house was shinning and there were already a few empty beer cans on the grass of the garden. I didn't know Gibby had this in him, but the main point is that this isn't a lame party like the last one he threw. I mean he invited us to play some games like Monopoly and stuff, I punched him back then, but now, I'll have to compliment him. As we opened the door the loud music didn't stop to yell into our ears.

"Welcome my dearest friends!" yelled out Gibby, approaching us with his girlfriend Tasha. This chick was so weird it freaked me out every time I saw her kissing Gibby. Just the thought of it makes goosebumps on my body. I shrugged.

Then the rest of the night was pretty usual for a party. We all danced, drank (no alcohol, or at least I think so) and some people even sang their favourite songs on the table in the living room. I can't believe Gibb's parents are allowing all of this I have to ask him in Monday about this, because he should totally do it again sometime soon!

The only thing that bothered me was that half of the females at the party were flirting with Freddie. Since his abs got bigger and stronger he caught interest of many girls. I had the urge to punch every single one of them, but I had to control my temper, I didn't want to get arrested again. So as you can guess, I didn't spend much time with Fredward even if I really wanted to. Then lost in my thought I walked up the stairs and leaned on wall.

"Hey Sam, haven't you seen my shirt somewhere?" asked Matt, a boy from my German class. I could say from the smell that he was drunk as hell and that he had just some action in the closet he came out of. I started to laugh. This was a party all people will remember for a long time, I bet my ham for it. But then suddenly I heard a scream and I saw two guys fighting witch each other. I didn't know them, but this was looking dangerous for them and the people around them.

"Come on! Stop it you morons!" I yelled, trying to break their argument. They just mumbled something and pushed my aside. I stumbled on something round, probably a ball and started to fall backwards. Shit, that was really going to hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see my body wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I looked up expecting Freddie to by my savers, but I was proved wrong when I saw Daniel's face suspiciously close to mine. I was surely surprised to see him, but more surprised was I when I felt some strange feeling in my stomach.

"Danny?"

"Yup, it's me," he said with a smile, letting go of my, so I could stand up straight.

"So, with whom did you go to this?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. I wasn't even sure why I wanted to know it anyway.

"A girl from my Spanish class, I think you know her, Ariana?" said Daniel in a questioning manner.

"Oh yeah, I know that one actually."

Then my bladder started to call me. Shit, right know when I had company. But what will you do? I human being has to satisfy his/her needs. I excused myself from Danny and ran upstairs to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands I heard a loud scream.

It was Carly.

I immediately opened the door to see what was going on when a whole stream of smoke hit my face. I coughed and looked around trying to find anyone or at least see anything. As my eyes finally started to see something, I just saw one thing.

Flames.

* * *

**A/N **The updates won't be so often and regular anymore after school starts. Studying will be on and there's also a ski trip I have to attend. There's a lot of work for me in 2014.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

All right. Another chapter of iDon't you understand is here.

Please enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Damn! I was now in real trouble. Everywhere I looked, were flames and they were destroying everything. I saw Gibby's mum's lamp on the ground almost turned to ash. I had to get out. I really had to get out. But then a sudden realization hit me. Where is Carls? Or Freddie? Or the rest of people? I ran down the stairs.

"Carly!" I yelled through the house, but there was no response. I panicked. I decided to run out of the burning house, to check out if anyone is out yet. I ran and ran and finally saw the front door. I smiled in relief and opened it, literally jumping out and landing on my butt on the green grass. I coughed a few times and stood up, looking around. Most of the people were out, looking at the remains of the house. I'm sure somebody already called for help.

"Sam!" I heard the comforting voice of Freddie calling for me. He ran over to me and I hugged him, tight. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was just so awful. But then I noticed Carly wasn't there. I scanned the huge crowd of people, but still no Carly. Oh crap.

"Where's Carly?" I said, now not even able to breathe anymore. I saw Danny, Mel and Maxxie, but no Carly. Then my instincts stepped in and I stopped thinking like a normal healthy person. I broke out form Freddie's hug and took my shoes off. Then I ran straight in the house.

"Sam! NO!" I heard Freddie call after me. He probably gets a lot of attention now for the yelling. After I was in the middle of the living room, I gathered my sense again. What was I thinking? Running like an idiot into a house full of deadly flames and smoke. But there's no turning back for Mama. I started to look for Carly. After what seemed to me like an eternity, I found her next to the couch.

"Carly! Can you hear me? Carly!" I repeated again and again. I decided to pick her up and carry her out, but for such a skinny girl she was pretty heavy. I must have been there longer than I thought, because I started to cough really hard and the smoke was getting to me.

Then it all went black.

...

I could feel my body filling with air? What the hell? But somehow it was helping. My eyelids started to feel lighter by any second and I slowly opened them. I guess somebody was doing some CPR on me. You will call me crazy now, but it felt sweet actually. After I was able to see again, I saw Freddie leaning above me. He had tears running down his cheeks. Was he crying? Was he crying because of me?

"Sam? Do you hear me? Do you know who I'm?" he asked. Did that dork hit his head? Why wouldn't I know who he is? Then it clicked. Gibby's party. The fire. Me running inside and trying to save Carly.

"I know who you are Freddison," I said with a fake smile. This was such a shock for me I wasn't able to be positive.

"Thank God!" he said, embracing me. At least one perk of this fire, I thought. I hugged him back and took a glance over his shoulder to see Carly awake with Eric and Gibby with her. Oh yeah, it takes two people to do CPR. But wait... I looked to my right to see Daniel. He helped me too. I have to thank him.

"Okay, Fredork. If you won't stop squeezing me I might choke," I said. He immediately let go of me and helped me stand up. The ambulance came shortly after that and brought all the injured people in the hospital. I could finally rest. Finally.

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by white walls. I looked around the room and everything was white, even my bed sheets. It could mean only one thing... I was in a hospital. Ugh. I hate hospitals! The disgusting smell of disinfection and all the doctors, disgusting. It surprised me that I was alone in my room. I usually shared my room with someone when I whine up in a hospital. I sat up and stretched my body. I then heard someone enter. I looked up to see that it was Frednub.

"What are you doing here, Fredork?" I asked. Just because I'm weak or injured or whatever is wrong with me, didn't mean I would stop being my mean self. Freddie had two cups in his hands and smiled at me. I looked at the clock to see that it was 4 AM. What the heck was he doing here in the middle of the night? Did he spend here the night? I guess, because Carly was here also...

"Brought you tea since you seemed to finally be up," said Fredpuss, giving me the cup. It smelled great. I took a sip and was nicely surprised that he got me my favourite flavour, raspberry.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't know they had such a large scale of teas here," I said, because I always thought hospitals had just coffee, hot chocolate and fruit tea in those engines outside the patient's rooms.

"They don't. I walked down that shop where they have open 24/7 and got you your favourite kind," said Fredbutt, sitting down next to my bed. I was taken off guard. Did I hear right?

"You went through the trouble to get me my favourite? I can't believe you still remember my favourite tea," I said in disbelief. It was so sweet of him. Of course I wouldn't tell him that.

"Umm... yeah," he said, looking everywhere but me. It's cute when he gets so nervous... wait. Nothing.

"Where's Carls?" I asked worried about my best friend. I just hoped she was all right. She was in the burning house way longer than I was.

"Don't worry. She's all right. She was released a few hours ago. The doctors were unkindly surprised that you, who ran in the house later and therefore spent less time there, had more serious burnings and other kind of injuries than her," said Freddie, putting his cup on the little white table next to my bed. So he was here because of me?

"What are you even doing here so late, Benson?" I asked, hiding my curiosity behind my mask of 'I don't care much".

"I was worried about you," he said, standing up and getting very close to me. "I almost lost you."

He sat down on the edge of my bed and leaned in to press his forehead against mine. Wow, he was really acting oddly right now. But even though I tried to push it down a little blush appeared on my cheeks. This was a really awkward position we were in, but for whatever reason I didn't mind and Freddison didn't mind either.

"Well I'm okay, am I? I said, smiling at him. Then we heard someone giggle outside the room. We looked up to see a nurse, smiling at us. Oh boy, this was bad.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave your girlfriend for awhile, I have to run a few tests on Miss Puckett," said the same nurse and waited for me and Freddie to break the closeness between us.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said quickly, not wanting this to be misunderstood.

"Oh sorry, I thought since you were so close-"

"Yeah I know. I was just worried about one of my best friends," said Freddie before leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

The next day all of my friends visited me, Carly, Gibb, Danny, Spence and even T-Bo. Carly almost killed me with her hug and Danny and Spencer brought me flowers. It was a nice gesture of all the things they gave me. I was really touched, but Freddie's gift was the best, two whole packages of my favourite ham.

"Thank you, guys. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble," I said, feeling a little guilty that they worried so much.

"Don't be crazy! You saved me from Gibby's house," said Carly, hugging me again. But that wasn't what I remembered. I didn't save her I passed out in the middle of the hallway.

"I actually lost consciousness in the hallway. Who pulled us out there?"

"I and Freddie over there did," said Daniel, smiling brightly at me and pointing at Freddie. What? Why hasn't Fredward told me right after I woke up?

"Seriously?" asked Carly, obviously as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, after Sam ran off, Freddie started to panic and ran right after her. I followed since it could be dangerous. As we got into the house we saw you guys on the ground with your eyes closed so each of us picked up one of you and sprinted out of the house as fast as we could."

"Wow, thank you," I and Carly said in unison. Freddie ran after me to save me. He could have died just to save me and Carly. Maybe he does care after all... Then Spencer burst in the hospital room. Funny, I haven't even noticed that he was gone.

"Good news kiddo! They say you can leave tomorrow!"

"Yay! Finally I can leave this horrible place!" I yelled out with happiness. I mean, who wants to spend all day eating inedible things? Just the thought... it's so awful.

"Hey that's great! You'll be able to come over for our movie marathon!" said Carly. I nodded glad that I wouldn't miss it. And more importantly I wouldn't leave Fredbutt and Carly alone, together and watching a movie, well, Girly Cow.

...

"Free from this nightmare!" I yelled out as they allowed me to leave the building. I inhaled the fresh air and started to kind of dance. I was aware of the fact that I might have looked like a crazy person, but I couldn't care less at that moment.

"Let's go to Groovy Smoothie to celebrate, right T-Bo?" said Spencer, really thirsty for a smoothie. All of them agreed since it was kinda a hot day.

"Since you're healthy again, I'll you treat you to a smoothie of your choice, Sam," said Freddie, not stopping to surprise me today. Did he eat something rotten this morning? Or was there some weird drug in his tea? Hmm...

We got discount from T-Bo and we all gathered around one table and celebrated. It was fun afternoon and I almost forgot the memory of the fire and all of that. Gibby and Danny then left and T-Bo had to stay at Groovy Smoothie so just me, Carls, Fredork and Spencer returned to Bushwell Plaza.

"So about tomorrows movie marathon," said Carly. "I thought we could spice it up a little bit. I've got some episodes of 'Sisters in Love' on DVD."

"Isn't that a chick flick?" asked Freddison, obviously annoyed by this suggestion. I never believed I would agree with him on something, but...

"It might be, so?"

"I'm a dude! I can't watch that!" said Frednub. He opposes Carly, that's the shock of the week, my dear friends.

"Oh please! You watched that girly movie... what was his name again... oh yeah, The Passionate Kiss!" said Carly. I remember now. That was the time we were still dating. I lost a bet to Carly. I know shocking, right? Sam Puckett and losing a bet? Impossible! Anyways I lost the bet and had to go to that disgusting chick flick, but luckily I convinced Fredward to go with me. But it wasn't all bad, we made out during the whole movie so I think it doesn't really matter.

"But that was ages ago!" replied Freddie. I know how you feel, buddy. But if Carly wants something she usually gets it. It's her kind and sweet behaviour that everyone loves and no one can reject. After hours of begging we finally agreed to add this to our marathon. Then suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the display to see that it was my sister.

"What's up, Mel?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten that today we're going out with mum and the new guy she's dating," said Melanie. Fuck. I've totally forgotten! No, I don't want to eat with some douchebag of a boyfriend, my mum and worst of all, my sister!

"Do I have to go?" I said annoyed. I didn't want to spend my evening like this!

"Yes you and I promised her, you know before the party. And mum says he is a doctor, so he can't be that bad."

I growled. I was released from the hospital and what do I get? An annoying date with my family. I hope at least there will be good meat to eat. But as strange as it sounds, I cannot remember promising anything to our "loving" mother, but since it's rare when I listen to her at all, it doesn't really matter.

"Remember that doctor for skin diseases?"

"Eww... yeah, I guess you've got a point. But show up anyways will you, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll come, geez," I said before my twin hung up on me. Why of all people does it have to be me?!

...

It was the night of our movies and series marathon. I just packed my clothes for sleeping since at Carly's is plenty food and I hope Spencer bought that Canadian bacon again. Sue me, but I love it. As I entered the apartment, I already saw Freddie do some technical things on the computer on our iCarly website, probably a few funny videos we did awhile back.

"Oh hey, Sam, once not late, huh?" said Freddie after he noticed me. Such a shame, I wanted to scare him so he'd scream like a little girl. Well, next time maybe.

"I guess, nub. Where's Carlotta?" I asked, scanning the room in the process.

"She's upstairs, I think. Listen Sam, I need to talk to you-"

"Can't you tell me later? I just had the scariest night of my life and I need to tell someone, to be more accurate Carls."

"Umm... I guess," was all he said. I just shrugged and ran upstairs, looking for my brunette friend. I came into her room to see her brushing her hair. Typical Carly.

"Carly! I just had the most awful night of my life!" I whined. She immediately turned around and paid me full attention. I told her that the dinner didn't start off bad, but then that jerk started to harass the waitress and she dropped my pork! And if that wasn't enough he kept calling me Samatha. I've seen my mum date odd guys, but this one was one of the worst!

Of course Carly being her awesome self guided me to the kitchen and gave me a Fat Cake. Yeah, that lady knows what she's doing. It was already 9 PM so we decided it was time to start watch the movies and series. We started with a few of the first episodes of Girly Cow. Man, it was so poorly made back then when it first aired. The night went by and we watched that girly series Carly wanted to watch. Actually it wasn't that bad. The plot was interesting and the drama really got to you. Believe it or not, I almost started to cry at the end scene. I looked at my phone to check the time to see it was already 3 AM after our last movie came to an end.

I looked at my left and saw a sleeping Carly. Well, she must have fallen asleep during this action movie. I turned to my right to check if Fredbutt was also asleep, but to my surprise he was wide awake.

"Yo, nub, you aren't sleeping yet? I thought you always pass out right after midnight, when your mum forces you to go to bed."

"Like I said six hours ago, I need to talk to you," replied Fredork, making direct eye contact with me. What was going on? What's so important that he's so serious about it?

"What's up?"

I waited. I didn't know why, but it felt like an eternity before he opened his mouth to speak. I listened to him carefully, since he had the urge to mumble.

"I want you back."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

A new chapter is here. A reviewer asked for more Cam so I put some Cam friendship in it. And thank you for 13 wondeful reviews for the last chapter.

I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but I thought the other characters also deserved some time in this story.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I want you back.

These four words were like angel voices in my ears. It sounded together so harmonically and just right.

"Wh-What?" was all I managed to say. My pulse got faster and my breathing irregular. He sighed.

"Sam, I realized that I can't be without you. When I saw you run into that burning house... it was like a slap in my face. I just had one goal back then... to save you and never leave you again."

I thought about it, very carefully, but my head was just a mess. What should I do? Take him back or reject him? I don't know!

"Freddie... I need time to think," I said, standing up and just walking upstairs. I could hardly go out now since it was so late. I just made myself comfortable at Carly's couch and tried to sort out my thoughts and feelings.

As I woke up in the morning it was just 6 AM. Well, I guess the stress doesn't let me sleep. No wonder, I've been thinking about this scenario since we broke up. You know that he would just walk up to me and ask me to be his girlfriend again. But it was somehow different. It wasn't lovey dovey as I imagined it to be. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I saw that Carly was still sound asleep in her bed. Spencer or Fredpuss probably carried her up. I walked downstairs and opened the fridge to eat something and then leave home.

As I arrived home it was no surprise that Melanie and our mum were still asleep. I just lied down on my bed and just closed my eyes. I needed time to think and this was the perfect opportunity.

I suddenly felt something shaking me. The shaking was soft at first, but then it felt like an earthquake. My eyes flung open as I looked around and ready to punch he crap out of that somebody, who dared to wake a Puckett. She blinked a few times to see clearly and just met a pair of blue eyes, which were pretty sure identical with mine.

"Melanie?"

"Yup, it's me all right. Why are you already back? I thought you would sleep at Carly's apartment," said Melanie. Too bad, she's my sister after all, so there's no way in hell she won't notice that something happened last night.

"I went early home, I've spend there the night so you don't have to worry that I was somewhere alone in the middle of the night."

"It's not normal for you wake up early. Did something happen?"

I hoped she wouldn't ask that, but unfortunately she was Melanie. I thought about it for a little while, before deciding to tell her. I needed advice after all and she is one of the people I love the most, so why not ask her right away?

"Actually, something did happen."

"Well, tell me! What are you waiting for, Sam!" said Mel, now looking at me like a hungry lion at a zebra. Oh boy, I hope she isn't expecting some world changing news from me.

"Freddie said he wants me back," I blurted out very quickly. It was weird to even think about it and now to say it out loud was even weirder. Melanie's eyes grew wide. They kind of looked like the size of tennis balls. She shook her head and return to reality.

"Seriously?! Oh my God, I can't believe it? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I said I needed time to think, which is also what I'm doing, but I need help with this, so that's why I'm telling you all this," I said, sighing. This was just such a drama. I thought everything would go to normal after some while, but no, everything has just gotten even more complicated!

"Sam, this is a really serious thing."

"I know that's why I ask you what I should do!" I said a little louder than I intended. But it's just so hard, I remembered back when I was in fifth grade and didn't have to deal with these kind of stuff. Seriously, where are those times?

"I can't make this decision for you. It's your life, but..."

"But what?"

"I mean please don't hit me for saying this, but it seems to me that you still have feelings for Freddie," said Melanie. How did she? Where did she? Wait, what? I was super confused back then. I didn't even know if I'm still in love with him and Mel claims that I'm?

"How... ehm... what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. They way you act around him and I also noticed that you tease him less aggressively than you used to, or at least that is what Carly told me," answered Mel to my question.

"Carls also thinks that I'm in love with Fredork?"

Melanie just nodded in response. My best friend thinks I'm in love with the nub, just great. But on the other hand I'm, am I? Why is it so hard for me to just say if I'm or I'm not? I never had such problem. Like when I first met Jonah, I knew I liked him, even if he turned out to be a total jerk. When I was interested in Pete it was the same. I knew I wanted to go out with him. It's sad that he moved to Europe. But with Freddie was everything just so confusing, no wonder, I used to hate him.

"So? Are you gonna take him back?"asked Melanie.

"I don't know. I'll get a little fresh air and then to Groovy Smoothie, do you want a smoothie when I get back?" I asked, taking my bag with me.

"No, I'm going out with Maxxie later."

I just gave her a thumb up and left our apartment. I walked to Groovy Smoothie, which was luckily not really far from my home. I entered and ordered a smoothie. T-Bo said he would give me one for free under the condition I would try his new invention, the Dragon Fruit Strawberry Blast. I agreed since I enjoyed almost every smoothie Teebs makes. I sat down at a free table and started dip my French fries into my smoothie. The Dragon Fruit Strawberry Blast was really delicious. Right then I saw Spencer come into the smoothie bar. I waved at him and after he ordered his favourite smoothie he sat down next to me.

"So what's up, little Sam? Why aren't you hanging out at my apartment like usually?"

"I just had the mood for a smoothie," I said, trying to sound convincing, but by Spencer's expression I failed completely. He raised an eyebrow and looked at my curiously.

"Is that all? Why didn't you call Carly and Freddie?"

That dude is good. Spencer and Carls were always something like my second family because Mel was rarely home since she got accepted at that fancy boarding school and my mother? Don't even let me start.

"So since you know by now there's no way I'm gonna believe you that nothing is going on, you can tell me what's bothering you, kiddo," he said in his half insane and kind voice. Even though we're not blood related, Spence is and always will be my older brother.

"Okay, you won. You know something happened last night," I began, feeling uncomfortable to talk about it again. "After our movie marathon Freddie told me that he wants me back."

I waited in silence for Spencer's reaction, but none came. I was getting scared that I might have caused him a shock or something. I started to wave my hand in front of his face, but still nothing. Then all of the sudden he jumps up and spills his smoothie all over himself.

"Oh man! That was a new shirt!" Spencer exclaimed, looking down at his shirt. What was that? I know Spencer might be a tad different, but I never expected such a response to what I just said.

"Spencer? You all right?"

"Yeah, kiddo, don't worry. So Freddie said he wants you back?" he repeated after me, I just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, exactly. And now I don't know what to do. We're friends, but since our break-up there's this tension between us and we can't get rid of it."

"I understand. But do you remember the night you two split ways?" asked Spencer. Of course I remembered. I couldn't just forget those wonderful last second we spend together... wait, what am I talking about? And now here are my mental issues again! I mumble an 'I do'.

***Flashback***

_I was exiting the elevator and entered the Shay's apartment. It was like five minutes after midnight and I was officially single again. I touched my lips to still feel the warmth of his lips. I sighed, what did I just do?_

_"Hey there, Sam. Whatcha doing here so late? It's already after twelve," said Spencer in his duckie boxers. I snickered at the sight a little bit, but still wasn't enough to lift my mood._

_"I-I.."_

_I wasn't able to say a word. What was wrong with me? The break-up was mutual, so why does it hurt me so much?_

_"I just kinda broke up with Freddie," I said, my voice sounding weak and helpless. I hate when this happens. The last time I "used" this voice was the time my dad left us._

_"Oh, kiddo..." was all Spencer said. He came closer to me and started to rub my back. It did make me feel better. I wanted actually burst into tears, but I held it back. I did it so many times one more time won't kill me... hopefully._

***End Flashback***

"So I would say it like this. I don't know if I'm imagining things, but I just have the feeling, you're still in love with him. But I also remember how you were down after your break-up. I don't want to see you ever again like that, so if you give Freddie another chance, make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Wow, did Spencer eat wisdom for breakfast, because it seems like it. He wasn't always serious when it came to –well- everything, but when he was, he was like speaking from his own life experience. He was right, I was hurt after my break-up with Fredork, but to this day, I haven't started to love him any less.

"You know, Spence, you're an awesome person."

"Since I'm a Shay, that's a sure thing," said Spencer with a grin. Maybe it's right to give Freddison another chance. Maybe we won't fight as much as we did when we were dating. And if we try enough we'll definitively find some common interests.

"Have you talked to Carly about this?" asked Spencer all of the sudden.

"No, not yet," I said. Yes, I need to talk to Carly, my best friend in the world in order to make a final decision. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number. I put it to my ear and waited.

"Hello? Carly Shay speaking."

"Hey, Carlotta, are you alone? I need to talk to you, it's urgent!"

"Yeah, come over and then you can also explain why you disappeared this morning without saying a word to me," said Carly, obviously a little bit angry at me. No wonder, she must have been worried sick, because I haven't called her this morning.

I opened the door and entered the apartment. Carly was in the kitchen, probably making her special lemonade, ewww. I ran over the room to see if there's any ham in the fridge. That's kind of my routine, when I'm at Carly's. I always check the fridge before doing anything else. After I found what I was looking for, I turned to Carly.

"Uhm... well... something happened last night."

"Oh you mean how Freddie said he wants you back?" asked Carly, looking at me. I blinked a few times, she knows?!

"How do you know about it?"

"Well, since you disappeared this morning, Freddie told me," said Carly. Of course Fredork would tell Carly, every normal human-being would tell at least one of his friends.

"Oh," was all I said. I mean, what could I possibly say to this statement?

"And I think you should give it another try."

This took my off-guard. I thought Carls was against me and Fredpuss dating? When did she change her mind about our relationship? I was so confused. It seemed like the more I ask for help the more complicated it got.

"You think? I'm not sure about this," I said, meaning every word.

"Sam, I'm not dumb. I noticed that you have still feelings for Freddie and if he wants you back, why do you want to push him away?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again, okay!" I yelled out, surprising me and Carly. Unbelievable, I admitted out loud that I was scared of something. Sam Puckett you're getting soft, which I don't like at all, not one bit!

"I know, you're scared, but everyone is once scared in their life. You shouldn't let such an opportunity slip through your fingers. This could mean happiness for you, so go for it."

She was right. These were the words, which made me realize that life is too short and therefore I had no time to deal with stuff, which aren't worth it. I needed to find Freddie.

I made my decision.

* * *

**A/N** Okay, school is starting in less than a day, or at least for me. I have the idea of the next chapter in my head, so if you're lucky, I'll post the eighth chapter later today. But like I said, school is starting so I probably won't be able to update this much.

Also, I can't believe I used to be a Creddier... Now I hate that pairing with every vein of my body. :D

And am I the only person, who dislikes the fact that Nathan Kress is dating Madisen Hill? -.-

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Seems like I updated sooner than I thought I would be.

Please enjoy, my precious readers.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Where the hell was that nub? I searched almost everywhere for him. I checked Groovy Smoothie, his apartment and even walked by that stupid shop with Galaxy Wars and other Sci-Fi crap. But he was like nowhere to be found. I tried to call him obviously, but his Pear phone is out of order. I decided what to do and now I can't even find Fredbag to tell him that? Why is the universe so cruel to me? As I crossed the street I saw Gibby with Tasha going hand in hand.

"Hey, Gibson!" I yelled out, getting a scream from Gibby. Yeah, that dude is really afraid of Momma. I approached the couple and greeted Tasha. She was cool, excluding the fact that she was dating Gibby. It is really interesting how that shirtless dork could score someone as hot as Tasha, but I guess that's beyond my understanding.

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything," he said, probably preparing himself to be beaten up by me. I would like to play this game a little longer and torture him a little bit more, but I had to find Freddie so there was no time for that.

"Have you seen Fredork somewhere? I've been searching for him for at least 2 hours now," I said, hiding the desperation behind my voice. I need to see him I needed to tell him what I have found out about my feelings towards him.

"I haven't seen him since the last time we did iCarly."

"Well, thanks anyway. See you around," I said and quickly ran off. It was 4 PM already and still no Freddie in sight. I walked back to Carly's since this was ridiculous. Who in their right mind walks like an idiot through Seattle in hope to find one person out of 634 535 people? That was just impossible.

"Carly!" I said in frustration after I entered the apartment. Carly was just sitting on the couch and watching some kind of sitcoms, I guess. She glanced at me and stood up to see what was going on.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I can't find Freddie!" I replied, while frowning. I was really annoyed since looking for Fredork cost me a precious day.

"Have you looked for him at Groovy Smoothie? Or at that shop, what is it called... oh yeah, Sci-Fi World?"

"Yes, I looked everywhere, but it's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth!"

"Have you checked the basement?" asked Carly and then it clicked. How could I be so dense? How come that I haven't thought of that place sooner?

"I know where he is," I said, leaving the apartment not hearing what Carly yelled after me anymore. I headed down to the fire escape. And I was proven right, as I saw him there, doing some nerd things.

"Hey, Fredbutt," I greeted him a small smile on my lips. He looked up from his computer. He kept staring at me, which was actually kind of odd.

"Hey."

"You know, I've been thinking today a lot, which in my case is really rare. After you said what you said I was pretty shocked, to be honest. I asked a few people what I should do, but it wasn't really any help since just the last sentence of one advice broke through and made me realize a very important thing."

"And what did you realize?" said Freddie and gulped. Was he seriously so freaked out about this?

"I realized that life is short, too short. You should always live your life to the fullest, because you never know when it'll end. Therefore you should do everything you want to do and not thinking about it too much, because it could be too late."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Frepuss, obviously surprised to hear me say such things. I also never thought I would sound so wise one day.

"Where am I going with this? Just today I finally understood my feelings. Since we broke up I wasn't able to sort my feelings towards you, but I've come to a conclusion."

I bet he was scared that I would reject him now, right on the spot, where our first kiss took place. He's just such a dork, but he's my dork.

"I want to try it again, not in ten years ask myself the famous 'what if' question," I said, leaning to him and gently pressing my lips to his. Man, how I missed these lips. They just belonged together, it just felt so right. After about 10 seconds I pulled away. He looked at me with his eyes wide and mouth in the shape of the letter O.

"I... You... Why..."

"Calm down, will ya, Benson?" I said grinning at him. He then blinked a few times before he closed his mouth and his eyes got the normal size again.

"So, are we a couple now, Princess Puckett?" he asked, embracing me in a loose hug. I cuddled myself to him and felt the warmth of his body again. I can't believe I survived so long without this.

"Feels like it, nub."

We then walked hand in hand back to Carly's to break the news to her. I already prepared my ears to receive a little hearing loss, because we all know how Carly gets when she is excited. I opened the door and looked inside. There they were. Two people out of three who got me and Freddie back together. Carly and Spencer were sitting on the couch and watching Celebrities Underwater, as Carly probably noticed me and Freddie holding hands.

"You two are back together!" yelled Carly so loud that most likely even Lewbert in the lobby heard it. Spencer jumped up and hugged us like some form of congratulation or something like that.

"Thank you," I and Freddie said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this time it'll all work out.

"So how about we grab some pizza to celebrate?" said Spencer.

"That'd be great!" replied Carly, taking her purse.

I was happy. I was, really. I mean, I got together with Freddie and well, I got together with Freddie. We walked hand in hand into the pizza place, where a person yelled out "Seddie!" which made me actually laugh. It was always funny to be famous through the internet.

"Yup, Seddie is happening all over again," said Carly, smirking at me. As we sat down I noticed a lot of people looking at us, but I didn't care, why would I?

"Seddie. That sounds kind of funny, you know," I said, thinking about it. Sam and Freddie. Yeah, it might be weird, but I guess I kind of like it anyway.

After we ordered our pizzas and drinks, we waited. Then I saw Danny and Gibby coming in the pizza place. Great, I actually haven't come to thank him for saving my life yet.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" asked Gibby, dragging Daniel behind him.

"What's up," said Danny, giving us all one of his bright smiles. He was really cheerful, wasn't he?

"Yeah, the more the merrier," said Freddie and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What! You two are back together again?!" said Gibby in shock. I knew exactly why. Since Freddie wouldn't be my prey anymore, or at least my main prey, Gibby becomes my new victim.

"You two used to date?" asked Danny, sitting down next to me. I nodded. His smile faded for a brief second after he began to smile again. What was that about?

...

I spent some quality time with Fredork and have been reminded how wonderful it is to date him, his kisses, his touch, his voice, just everything about him makes me go insane. I fished in my bag for the door keys and after like five minutes of searching I found them. I entered the apartment to see Melanie eating a bowl of what seemed to be a salad. I really don't understand my sister. How could someone eat just vegetables instead of meat?

"I'm back, Mel."

"Oh welcome back. How was your day? Did you get together with Freddie again?" asked Melanie. She was so blunt, but I liked that. I just hate people who talk like a half hour before telling me the actual deal.

"It was awesome and yes, I did get together with Freddie."

Melanie started to scream, almost as loud as Carls. These girls will kill me some day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I bet they will. No, just kidding, the most they can do to me is making me deaf with their shouting.

"I'm going to bed now, it has been an exhausting day," I said, walking to my room and letting myself fall onto my soft bed. I hate to admit it, but since I and Frepuss got back together, all I could do was smiling to myself. Then suddenly I heard my phone ring. I see that was Freddie.

"Yo, nub, what's up?"

"Well, I called to ask you if you wouldn't like tomorrow to have a date at Pini's like we always did when we were a couple."

"That sounds great we can discuss the details tomorrow when I come to Carly's, okay? I'm tired I head to my bed now. Have nice dreams my little geek," I said a little bit embarrassed by my last sentence, but I just couldn't resist.

"You too, little Samatha," he replied. That was so sweet, even though I hated when people called me Samatha, when Freddie said it, it was something different, because I kinda like how it sounds when he says it. Crazy, I know, but you also know I'm a Puckett so no big surprise.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. Yeah, this was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

**A/N** I'm sorry, if this chapter is a tad shorter than the other ones. I just thought leaving Freddie and Sam's date for the next chapter. And by the way, don't think this story will end any time soon, I still have a few surprises in my sleeves. :))

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

A new update! Are you glad that a new chapter is up?

Please enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam! Wake up!" a voice called me. I growled. Who wakes me up so soon in the morning? But the calling didn't stop, so after about 5 minutes I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my view. I saw Freddie leaning over my bed and smiling at me.

"Freddie? What are you doing here? I thought we would see each other at Carly's."

"I just couldn't wait to see you. And it's almost twelve you know?" he said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock, which was hanging on the wall, to see that he was right. I sat up and stretched a little bit.

"So you missed me?" I teased him with a mischievous smirk. I noticed his cheeks turning red and a nervous smile creeping on his face.

"Is it so obvious?"

"Totally," I replied, leaning to him and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. As I looked at him he just had a goofy grin on his face. It was nice that all was like old times again. But I still thought about calling up Carly and ask her to watch us just for that one date today at Pini's. But then I realized it wasn't really necessary, I believed that I and Fredork would handle it this time by ourselves.

"So hurry up and change, so we can go to Carly's apartment as planned," said Fredpuss, pulling me out of my bed and leading me to the bathroom before pushing me in. Usually I would punch the crap out of him for such thing, but I just shrugged and thought that I really didn't want a bruised boyfriend.

After that we made our way to the Shay apartment. As strange as it sounds we walked hand in hand and I we both had a smile on our faces. I really kept pinching myself to see if this all wasn't just a dream, but it wasn't and if yes, that it was a damn good one. I heard people whisper as we walked by them, probably it were Seddies, which cried in joy and Creddies, which shot me a dirty look. Yeah, I actually wanted to tell them to knock it off, but well, I didn't care.

"Hey, hey!" I and Freddie said in unison. We looked at each other and just let out an 'aww'. I bet we must be more lovey dovey than we were before. Carly stood up the computer and greeted us with a great smile. I was so glad that she was happy that I and Fredifer got back together again. We made our way into the apartment and I went straight to the fridge for some food.

"Carly, would you well... help us on our date tonight?" I heard Fredork ask. Ehh... what?! He wanted Carly to keep an eye on us? I mean, yeah, I also thought of asking her, but I put faith in our new re-build relationship. Does he have doubts that we wouldn't handle it by ourselves?

"As much as I would love to spend the night sitting alone at a table watching you two, I have already plans for today. I'm going to the movies with Eric," replied Carly. Yeah, I get her not wanting to go on the date with us. But silently I sighed in relief. But even though we just got back together, I started to get mad at Fredward. He really didn't believe in us after all...

"That's a pity. Never mind then," said Freddie, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me, bit since I was upset I backed away a little. I didn't want to make a scene, but I was just... it's hard to explain. He gave a confused look and I just walked to Carly.

"Carls, what will we do for tomorrow's iCarly?" I asked, acting like everything was in perfect piece.

"Let's go up in the studio to discuss it," said Carly, turning down the computer and heading to the stairs. But before I could follow her Freddie stopped me.

"What do you want?"

"Sam, why are you mad at me for God's sake?!" he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm not mad! How did you get that idea from?"

"Don't play dumb! After Carly declined you acted so weird towards me," he said. I looked at him at him and thought whenever I should tell him or not.

"All right. I just... You asking Carly means that you don't have any hope in us. Like you would think we wouldn't handle anything as a couple..."

Before I could say anything more, he hugged me. This time I stayed at the spot, because it was really making me feel better.

"Sam, I do hope in us. It's just that I'm afraid of losing you. Please never think this ever again," he said, stroking my back and putting a hair string behind my ear. I flushed a little, because I felt a bit embarrassed about what I was doing. Now I felt like such a child.

"Fine, Benson. No reason to make such a theatre about it," I said, trying to keep some of my dignity. I wouldn't let him to have such thing against me.

"If you two are making out downstairs, then I would suggest you to stop and move your butts up here!" yelled Carly from the studio. We both slightly laughed and quickly ran upstairs.

...

It was almost time for mine and Freddie's date and even though I didn't feel it before now I was more than nervous. Freddie went home to change clothes and me? The second Fredork left the door Carly threw at me at least fifteen outfits to try on. I told her not to make such a deal out of it, but Carly only hears what she wants to hear. Well, to be honest I also thought about what to wear.

"Come on, Sam! Choose an outfit!"

"I will!" I yelled back. But Carly didn't listen to me and gave me a white dress with the upper part being lace. It looked really cute.

"Take this, it will make Freddie droll." I laughed and changed into the dress. It surprisingly felt really comfortable and after I saw my reflection in the mirror I felt seriously beautiful. Carly even straightened my hair and put on me some make-up. Usually I would fight back, but since I was so nervous it didn't matter to me.

"You look stunning, Sam," said Carly, who walked me down to the living room, where Spencer was doing some of his art work. Spencer looked up as he heard us coming down.

"I agree with Carly. You look great, but no making out scenes in front of me, understood?" said Spencer. I laughed, yeah, Spencer was always so overprotective when it came to me and Carly. But I was glad, because that means he cares about me. Then there was a knock on the door. Freddie came in a shirt and a blue tie.

"Hello, everybody, Is Sam read-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw me. His eyes were wide and he wasn't able to say a word, or at least it seemed to me like it. Spencer waved his hand in front of Fredifer's face, but when even that didn't help he slapped him lightly. He shook his hand and blurted a 'wow' out. I blushed a little bit and stepped forward to take my purse, which Carly chose for me by the way.

"Let's go, Momma is starving," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the apartment.

We arrived at Pini's a short time after and took our seats at our table. It was awesome to taste the delicious lasagne again, but the best thing was that I and Freddie were on a real date again. And believe it or not, we didn't have one single fight during the time. I behaved myself and he didn't act like a complete dork, so it was all cool.

"You know, I never thought, we would sit together like this again," admitted Freddie, finishing his plate. I was thinking the same. After we broke up, even though we said that one day we might try it again, I didn't put too much hope in it.

"But here we are, sharing dinner and having an actual conversation," I said, putting my hand on his, which was lying on the table. He looked a tad surprised, but started to smile.

"So, it's early, we could catch a movie after dinner, you know," said Fredison. A movie sounded kind of good, but it was such a cliché. Dinner and movie, that was getting seriously lame.

"You sure? You know I love movies, but do you really want to spend the rest of the night in a cinema?"

"Well, it's a good place to make out, since it is so dark in there," replied Freddie, having a smirk on his face. He had a point, I had to admit that. But today was a first date as a couple again, so I wanted it to be a little bit spicy.

"We can make out later, nub. I was thinking about visiting a certain place, which just opened in town."

"Well, whatever you want, I'm okay with that," said Freddie, waving at the waiter to bring us our bill. I wanted to pay my half since it was like the beginning all over again, but Fredward insisted so I just said yes. I mean, if someone treats you, there's no way in hell you would say no, right?

After we left Pini's we walked down the street to that new place. Freddie had no idea, where or what it was, but I enjoyed leaving him not knowing where we're going. This would be so much fun! I haven't done this in centuries and Fredpuss will certainly also love it like I do.

...

"Laser Tag?" said Freddie, looking at the bright neon letters, hanging above us.

"Yup! I love this game!" I said with a smile. He just gave me a look, but I just ignored it and pulled him in with me.

"But Sam, you're wearing a dress! You can't play Laser Tag like this," he said. Why does he have to complain? Laser Tag is a good game.

"Relax, I've planned this, so I have spare clothes with me."

"Sam, I really don't think I'll be good at this game," said Fredork.

"Oh, I see what this is about. Little Freddikins is afraid of twelve-year-olds?" I teased, knowing full well that it will not offend him.

"Haha, very funny, Princess Puckett," he said, putting his vest on. I might sound like a crazy person now, but he looked so damn hot in that Laser tag vest. I just love his biceps. I like strong men, but what girl doesn't?

I changed my clothes, put on my vest and took my 'gun'. As the game started mine and Freddie's path separated and we ran around shooting little children. We also bump into a few kids from our school. I eliminated everyone who crossed my way. Fredward was just lucky that he hid so well, that we haven't met yet.

After an hour just one person was standing between me and victory and that someone was Fredbutt. I looked around and slightest noise made me flinch. Momma doesn't play to have fun, Momma plays to win.

"Gotcha!" yelled Fredpuss out as he jumped out of a barrel and shot me directly.

"And so much to 'I don't think I'll be good at this game' thing," I said after he wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess, I'm a good player after all, "said Fredison and connected my lips with his. It was so full of love and passion, it was almost like Heaven. But then my chest started to burn. It was so painful I cried out in pain and fell to ground, pulling Freddie with me. He yelled my name, but his voice faded away after a few seconds.

My eyes registered a few fuzzy neon lights of the Laser Tag arena before everything and everyone disappeared.

* * *

**A/N** As a few you recall, I told you guys, I would be away for a week, since I'm going on a ski trip with my class. I usually update in 3-4 days, but I will be without a computer for a week, so 7 days without a new chapter. But I promise you that the day I get back, I'll post a new chapter, maybe even two.

And for you people, who want a bit more Daniel Rhodes in the story... don't worry! In the next chapter he'll be back and from then play a very important role in Sam and Freddie's life.

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm really sorry for the delay. I just had horrible writers block.

But please enjoy.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I felt pressure on my eyelids as I tried to open them. They were so heavy... I couldn't believe it. I almost let them closed, but some urge made me to try more and more. After what seemed like an eternity were my eyes finally able to catch a glimpse of light. As I looked around I noticed that I was lying on a bed with white sheets. Great, I was in that shit thing of a hospital again. I looked to my right to see that outside was dark. I sighed. What was this all about? I looked at my left and saw someone sleeping on the bed next to me. It was Carly. Okay, now I'm officially confused as hell. Would someone be so kind and explain me what this was all about? Then suddenly I heard noises and soon recognized them as voices. I shut my eyes and lied down and didn't make a move. At first I wasn't able to order the sounds to a certain person. One of the voices was very deep and the other one was a bit higher, but as more as they came closer the more I felt that the voices were really familiar. The door opened silently and I knew exactly who's voices they were.

Freddie and Danny.

They entered the room and looked around. I just had my eyes a tiny bit opened just to see the scenario in front of me. Freddie and Daniel stopped at Carly's bed. I thought I might just ask them right away what the matter is since Freddie is basically my boyfriend. But before I could take any action, Freddie began to speak.

"I really don't know what to do. It's really hard to express my feelings to her when she rejected me already."

Huh? What the hell? He confessed to me a few days ago. Why did he say I rejected him? That didn't make any sense. Unless...

"Calm down, buddy. You just saved her life from a burning house. I think she might re-think the break-up and give you another chance," said Daniel. The burning house incident was days ago, what are they talking about?

"No, she won't. Even if I would say her I love her, she wouldn't feel the same way, not anymore," said Freddie, sitting down and staring at Carly? Wait. Did he mean her and not me? What he loves me! Not Carly! My head started to spin and I was like totally done. In my whole life I wasn't confused as now, not even in Physics class.

"Never give up. What's meant to be will be," said Danny, as he patted Fredork's back. He kept his gaze on Carly and I just shut my eyes, as I tried to talk to myself that this was just a crazy dream. How long was I here? Why is Carly in the hospital too? And why the hell does Freddie say that he loves Carly?

"I hope so. She's the love of-"

I quickly sat up and opened my eyes. My breathing went up and I was unable to keep calm. I mean, my boyfriend just said that he loves another girl! What girl in her right mind would stay cool after hearing this?

"Sam!" Fredpuss and Danny yelled put after they noticed me being up. They gathered around my bed and looked at me with a relieved look. Yeah, they might be relieved, but I certainly am not.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, looking at them, before my look fell on the calendar hanging on the wall, where the door was. It read 5th July.

Wait.

It's a day after the fire. Does it mean what I think it does? But how? Then I felt someone shaking my body. I looked up to see Freddie with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"You looked like you just zoned out," said Danny, also worried as hell about me. I shook my head. So it was all just a dream? Nothing happened? I and Fredbag never got together? He never told me he loved me? He never asked me to be his girlfriend?

"Ugh. I'm fine," I replied. Now this was a surprise. It seriously was, I mean, how could everything feel so real?

...

It took a week before I and Carly were finally released from that awful building. Carly and I had a few major burnings, but nothing serious. Also I found out that either Daniel or Freddie saved me and Carly. It was me. I passed out for a little bit, but then I somehow managed to pull myself and Carly out of the burning house. So much to Fredork's brave action, but again, he never claimed to save me it was just all in my head.

"Sam?" Carly called me. I turned around and looked at her. She had two cans of Peppy Cola in her hands and one was for me. I gratefully accepted the can of lemonade from her and opened it.

"I know, it ended awfully, but how did you enjoy the party? Did you have fun with Freddie?"

I actually haven't thought about it yet since the accident. I had more important things on my mind. But now that I think about it, it was a terrible party. I mean, yeah the music and the food was great, but my company was busy with other girls and all in all it's just a night I want to forget.

"It was okay, I guess."

"I and Eric had a lovely time and you know what? He asked me out again!" said Carly. Yeah, Eric is awesome Carly doesn't even deserve something less, just the best. But then what about me? What do I deserve?

"Sam!"

"What is it?" I asked, seeing Carly looking at me with worry. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak again to say why she called me just a few seconds ago.

"I asked you, if you wanted to go to Groovie Smoothies," replied Carly. Oh. I wasn't paying attention to her. I guess it can't be helped. Sam Puckett is just Sam Puckett, you can't do anything about it and if you try to I will break every bone in your body.

"Yeah, let's grab some smoothies!" I said joyfully. Why wouldn't I? Food is the source of all happiness in the whole world.

"I'll just purse from my room," said Carly, disappearing. Then suddenly the door swung open to reveal Spencer with a few paper bags. He was probably at the supermarket since I practically eat all their food from them. I ran over to him and helped him in normal cases I wouldn't do it, but it today I felt like it.

"So kiddo, are you feeling well again?" asked Spencer, putting some meat and ham in the fridge.

"Yes, I feel like I can torment nerds again!"

"That's great. Carly also seems to be all healthy again. It was really something unexpected. I had like a mini heart attack as I heard about the fire and the two of you being in the hospital," said Spencer. I would be shocked too, if somebody just called me and told me such news.

"Yeah, but I heard Gibby's house is re-building so it should be cool," he added to his previous statement. I nodded. That was good. I mean, yeah, I do annoy Gibb a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. It's the same with Fredbutt.

"That's good," I said. What else could I possibly say?

"Do you know any details about the fire? Like was it an accident or did it someone on purpose?"

"Dude, I don't know. But now that you talk about it, it makes me kind of curious," I said. Could it really be possible that someone would set Gibby's house on fire? I've met obsessed fans like that Nora chick, but that someone would go this far? But on the other side it was well known that the iCarly gang was going to be there. Those Seddies and Creddies are really insane people when it comes to their favourite pairing. I mean, hello? We have like our own lives so who are you to tell us who we should date?

"Well, I hope it was all just a prank or something, because I really don't want to worry about you two or three 24/7," said Spencer, holding the carton of milk and drinking from it.

"Okay, I got my purse, let's go," said Carly, taking her jacket in the process. I ran over to her we waved to Spencer and left the apartment. As we were almost at the exit, Freddie came in and with him our new friend Daniel. At least he is real and not just a fragment of my imagination.

"Hey girls," they said unison. Wouldn't Danny be so cool, I would say they are the geek twins of the year, but Daniel wasn't just smart he was also handsome. I mean he's the total opposite of Fredbag!

"Hi, where are you two heading to?" asked Carly.

"Well, we were at the Sci-Fi store, however my mom called and said she needed something so here I'm," said Fredork and sighed. Yeah, his insane mother needed her son once again. I'm actually scared to ask what she needed from him.

"And I just walked him back, since I don't have anything better to do."

"Well join us! We wanted to Groovie Smoothies so just come hang with us," I said with a bright smile. Freddie shot me a glare? Or whatever that look on his face means.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Sam."

"Well, I will join you later after I've helped my mom," said Freddie, running up the stairs. We left Bushwell Plaza and made our way right to Groovie Smoothies, where us no one else than T-Bo greeted.

"My favourite girls are back from the hospital!"

"Hey Teebs," I said, smiling to see that he still sells food on a wooden stick. Today was it burritos. Maybe I get one T-Bo's burritos are always delicious. Me, Carly and Danny ordered our smoothies and sat down on a table. Funny thing was that a few girls were checking Daniel out. I had to smile to myself I bet 20 bucks that at least 2 chicks will hit on him while we are sitting here. And like on calling a cute redhead came to our table. I recognized her from our school, but I really wasn't able to order her face to a name.

"Hey, Danny," he said seductively. So lame ey! But as they started the conversation I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Daniel seemed to know that girl and it also looked like he really kinda likes her. But as soon as they swiped numbers my stomach was ready to explode.

What the fuck is going on?!

* * *

**A/N** Surprised aren't you? By the way the ski trip was unbelievably awesome!

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm apologizing for the delay! I have horrible writer's block and I can't get rid of it.

Anyway, some of you were confused about the last chapter, so let me clear it up for you. Since chapter 6 it was all in Sam's head. So Gibby's house caught on fire and since then the few chapters were all a fragment of her imagination. Since the last chapter we're in the present again. I hope I helped somehow.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Carly and we just sat there and played a video game. It was really relaxing looking back at the recent events. I sighed, but without Carls noticing. Now it was two whole weeks after the fire at Gibby's party. I and Carly luckily were all right now, so I neither her had to go to the hospital for a health check. Oh and the biggest news of the month. Carly started dating Eric. He's treating her like a princess. I'm so glad that she's finally happy. But I have to admit that I was happy also because Fredork couldn't go after her now. Yes, I've finally come to terms with my feelings. I do have feelings left for that nub. But I have no idea if it's love. Then suddenly someone knocked at the Shay's door. The wooden door opened to reveal Danny. His hair isn't red anymore, he dyed it to half blond and half brown. The blood red color was way better. But who am I to judge? He still looked so good... wait what?!

"Hey girls," he said, taking a chair and sitting down on it. He looked kind of exhausted.

"Hey, Daniel, are you all right? You seem tired," I asked, concerned about my friend.

"I just managed to tell Aria that I have really no interest in her," he replied. Oh yeah, that was that redhead, who hit on him when we were at Groovie Smoothies a weeks ago.

"I can't believe you went out with her in the first place," I said, knowing that Aria was just plain annoying and every hated her like Rona Burger.

"I dunno. She seemed really nice at school."

"Well at least you got rid of her," said Carly, being one of the people who hated Aria Johnson, because she kept flirting with Eric since she is a cheerleader for Ridgeway High.

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Daniel.

"You know the usual."

"So you wanna hang out? I heard of a great place where the sell delicious tacos," said Danny with enthusiasm.

"I think I'll pass. I don't do tacos," exclaimed Carly. No wonder after that incident with the taco stand which almost hit her that one time.

"That's a pity. What about you Sam? You in?"

"Um, duh! Of course I'm in!" I said, already grabbing my bag and jacket. We waved to Carly and left the apartment. As I thought about it, I haven't actually spent any real time with Danny alone. It was refreshing to do something normal for a change.

"So here we are," said Daniel, as he pointed at a little building with the sign 'Taco', wow how original. Who would have guessed that at a place with that name they would serve tacos?

"Then what are we waiting for?"

We entered and took a seat. I looked through the menu and it all sounded so delicious. After several minutes a waitress came over to us to take our order. She was no older than me and Danny, so of course Daniel being the lady magnet he is, she gave him that kind of look. I glared at her and just wanted to tell her to leave. I seriously have no idea, why I felt so angry, when some random girl flirts with Daniel. But to figure it out I would have to think and I really didn't want to.

"Oh my God! This is so delicious!" I said after the annoying waitress finally brought us our food.

"Right, I knew you would like this place," said Daniel with a smile on his face. He always smiles, that's to be honest kind of cute... what? No!

...

We returned to the Shay apartment two or three hours later after we spent really a good time together. I hate to admit it, but this dude was seriously fun to be around with. You know I hate people, but I guess Danny is another exception like Carls, Fredork and so on.

"We're back!" I yelled for Carly and Spencer to hear. Carly immediately ran downstairs. She was all dressed and was holding a curling iron in her right hand. She was probably preparing for her date with Eric she told me about earlier that day.

"Oh man! I promised I would pick up my little sis from preschool. Sorry guys, but I gotta go!" said Daniel, looking panicked at his mobile device.

"It's cool, we'll see each other later then," I said and Carly waved to him. After the door closed behind him Carly ran upstairs to finish her preparations and I made my way to the fridge to see if there was something edible in there. I know I've just eaten, but if you question Sam Puckett about her eating habits, then you're seriously dumb. After I found a plate of leftovers I walked up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Hey, Carls, how long have you been preparing? I hope not since I and Danny left."

"The exact second you two left our apartment I started to do my make-up. But I was picking my outfit, while Danny was inviting us to that taco place," replied Carly, putting down her curling iron. I guess she's done then.

"You're unbelievable, Carly."

"Well, what can I say? I really like Eric. By the way how was your date with Daniel?" asked Carly. I almost choked on my food. What did she just say? Before I could answer the door of her room opened again and Fredward entered. Great, I seriously didn't need him in this moment.

"Hello, ladies. Or lady and Sam," he said. I rolled my eyes, but on the inside it hurt. I seriously have no idea, why he is being so mean to me lately. I have been nicer to him, haven't I? So why does he keep rip on me and insult me. I mean, I do this to him all the time, but at least my insults aren't that hurtful like his.

"Shut it, Fredbutt, or I'll break your nose," I said dryly. Why should I be nice if he's being –well- not nice?

"Stop it you two," said Carly.

"You guys coming with me to the studio to fix some things?" asked Freddie. We nodded and made our way to the iCarly studio. I threw myself at the nearest beanbag and made myself comfortable. Carly took a chair this time since she wasn't allowed any drastic movements because of her hair and all that stuff.

"So I thought about using the Idiotic Farm Girl bit for the next show. Then I guess we could do that thing where Gibby licks different sorts of things," said Fredifer. It sounded all okay, so I had no objections and it didn't looked like Carly had any either. Freddie nodded and then started to do some tech things on his camera. My gaze somehow fell on him and I just had that weird feeling in my stomach again. Stupid feelings... like I want to have those feelings for that nub. I mean, look at him, he's just the king or better the lord of nerds! Man, I should really get check, because my taste in boys is getting worse and worse. But on the other hand Danny is handsome and cool and not nubbish at all... what the hell am I thinking again?! Daniel is just a friend and to all that I don't even know him that long!

"So you still haven't told me about your date with Danny," said Carly suddenly. Then I heard a crack sound and looked to the source to see that Freddie had dropped his camera? That nub is really clumsy... or did he drop it because Carly mentioned the word me and date? No, that's ridiculous! He's probably just being gawky.

"You went on a date with Danny?" asked Fredison, picking up his camera and looking for any damages. I shook my head.

"No! I was just out with him as friends! I mean, he invited you too, Carly!" I said.

"Okay, so it was no date, but still how was it? I didn't come to spend much time with Daniel and since him and Freddie go together to the AV club he just talks all about those lame tech things when I ask him about Danny."

"Well, first of all he is super nice and cool. I really have no idea how he can hang out with that nub all the time," I said, gaining a glare from Frepuss. "We went to that taco place, where the food is seriously like heaven in your mouth! Then, since it was still early, we made our way to that fencing club Fredork over there is attending and what do I find out? Danny fences too! He said that I could try it and it was totally fun to beat people up with it! I mean, yeah, it doesn't hurt when you hit someone, but still it's so much fun!"

"Well sounds like you had a wonderful time hanging out with Danny then," said Carly. I nodded in agreement. I always thought fencing was lame since Fredward was good at it, but now I understood why Freddie liked it so much.

"So you wanna sometime come with us to practise?" asked Fredork out of the blue. It took my totally unprepared, but I couldn't do anything but smile. This was the nicest thing he had said to me in such a long time!

"Ugh. Maybe I'll think about it, nub," I replied and tried to keep my coolness. I mean, just because I'm happy that that geek asked me, doesn't mean that I would start act all girly like Carly.

"You guys want to grab some smoothies?" asked Freddie after awhile.

"I can't! Are you blind Freddie? I'm going on a date!"

"Geez, calm down, Carls, will you? I'm sorry. So Sam you up for a smoothie? My treat," he said. He invited me to a smoothie without me forcing him? That's so weird, but who am I to complain? If I get something free I'm on board!

"I guess so."

We walked out of the apartment and made our way to the smoothie bar. As we entered we noticed that at that time of the day there were only couples. Geez, like I have to be reminded that I'm single. It's not like I mind being independent, but when you see two people making out you kind of also want to.

"Should we leave? I mean it's kind of weird," said Fredork and nervously scratched his head with his index finger.

"Don't be such a nub. You promised me to treat me to a smoothie, if you're a man, you should live up to it like a real one," I replied, hiding the fact that I actually want to spend time with him. He just gave me that look and we took our seat at the nearest table.

"So whatcha want? I'll go order something."

"Hmm... I would say today I want a Bl-"

But I was interrupted by T-Bo, putting down one of those huge love smoothies in front of us. I and Frednub looked at him confused and totally weirded out.

"Umm... Teebs? We haven't ordered anything yet," said Freddie.

"My treat, my darlings! I knew you two would eventually find your way back together!" said T-Bo with excitement. He started to grin widely, but had to leave, because some couple wanted to order their smoothies. I just shrugged and took a sip. As I looked up I registered Fredifer looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What? Why should I waste it since it's for free?"

"Also true," said Fredbag and also took a sip. In normal cases I would beat him up for even daring to touch my food or in this case my smoothie, but it was enormous, even I couldn't finish it on my own.

I had to admit that it felt odd, but also somehow really warm. It made me feel happy to share my drink with him, which is something I thought would never ever happen. As I looked at him, I noticed he was still that cute since the day we broke up. Maybe his abs got even firmer after that time.

I sighed internally. This was bad. Just because I've got a crush on him, doesn't mean I should think like this. I should focus on getting over him and not how good it feels to share a love smoothie again.

After we finished we decided to head to Carly's. She would probably be back from her date with Eric by now. But right after we left Groovie Smoothies an arrow flew past my head and got stuck on the wall which was just inches from my head. It could have killed me! Well, and also it could have killed Fredbutt, but that's not the point now!

"What the heck was that? Did the person lose his mind?" said Freddie since it could also have been him in who the arrow could have been, since it flew basically right in between our heads. Before I answered I noticed a piece of paper glued to it. I looked at it curiously and ripped it off.

**_The game has started... I would watch my back being you._**

Was that just a thread?

* * *

**A/N** All right my peeps, I hope I'll update sooner from now on, but no promises. And also did you guys see the Sam &Cat special "The Killer Tuna Jump"? I loved the Seddie in there! Check it out if you haven't yet.

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a few days already. Well, anyway, I'm back. I want to thank you how you are supporting me with your reviews.

Please enjoy, I tried my hardest, but writer's block will just not leave me.

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I and Fredison stood there a little bit stunned by the shot arrow. I blinked a few times, because this was really a lot to process. Sam Puckett is never scared, but I had to admit that I was taken off guard.

"Umm... what just happened?" asked Fredork out loud. I was as clueless as he was.

"I have no idea, Fredbutt. But I would say it was just a prank or something," I said, convincing myself that it was actually true. Yeah, it was just like that, because something else wouldn't make sense. Who would threaten me? I don't have an enemy that would hate me so much, that would want me dead.

"All right, I guess you're right. So should we head back now?" he asked. I nodded, even though I wanted to spend a little more time with him alone.

"Let's go then."

...

The next day I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I sat up and ran downstairs to see Melanie standing at the cooker. This is one of the reason I love my twin sister. I looked around the room to figure out if my mother was home, but it didn't surprise me that she wasn't, because my mom was just my mom.

"Hey, you're up early," said Mel as she placed the plate in front me. I smiled at her.

"The smell of pancakes always wakes me up, you should know it by now," I replied while chewing Melanie's delicious homemade breakfast.

"So you have any plans for today?" asked Melanie. I thought back and I promised Carly I would stop by. But it isn't anything unusual.

"I guess, I'll head to Carly's, you wanna join me?"

"I'm going to hang out with Maxxie today. I think we might click together as a couple," said Melanie. Man, everyone I know is getting coupled up. It's really not like I'm jealous or anything, but since I broke up with Frednub I feel a little lonely.

But suddenly I thought of Daniel. I've known him for a few weeks now and he became one of my closest friends. He's smart, funny and handsome. Maybe he and I could... I don't know. In the last time I don't know about my feelings anymore. I was never really good at this feeling stuff.

"I'm going to prepare myself. I guess, we'll see each other tonight," said Melanie. I nodded and she head off to prepare herself. I've met Maxxie at the hospital and I would say he's a good catch like Eric. My sister and my best friend have really good taste in men, I have to admit that. Me on the other side... man, I should really do something in my own taste of men.

I took my bag and left our house. As I walked to Bushwell Plaza I felt followed. But I was just paranoid because of what happened the day ago. I have really hit a nerve there. I shouldn't think of it so much, it will just cause me stress. And because I was so deep in thoughts I didn't notice that someone was walking to me from my back. I shouldn't be so reckless, because that someone grabbed my shoulder. As I felt the sensation on my arm I instinctively grabbed my butter sock in my bag and was ready to beat that mysterious person up. But I was nicely surprised just to see Danny standing behind me.

"Hey, whatcha want do to with that sock?" he asked and I felt totally embarrassed, because I just almost hurt him with my butter sock.

"Ugh... nothing really. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just taking a walk, you know. Are you going to Carly's?"

"Actually yeah. You wanna join me?" I asked, smiling at him. Maybe this wasn't that bad at all. Maybe I will also be coupled up soon, even though my real subject of affection is in the mean time uninterested. I sighed. Always when I was with Danny, I can't help myself to think about Fredbag too. I kinda feel guilty towards Daniel.

"Sure, I meant to swing by today anyway. I and Freddie have to do some things for our AV club."

...

"Carly!" I heard Spencer yell after I and Danny entered the room, of course like always I picked the lock. I saw Spencer running through the apartment in pink pants? Why am I even surprised?

"Spence what's up? Why are you so... well... out of breath?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Oh hey kiddo. Wait, who's that?" he asked, looking at Danny like at a criminal. I should've told him earlier about Daniel.

"This is just Danny, a friend of Fredork from the AV club," I replied. He nodded and began to run like a wild animal again. I guess, I won't find out what is the issue with the pink pants. After several minutes Carly come downstairs, holding a pink blazer in her hands.

"Oh Sam, I was already waiting for you! Hi, Danny!" she said, handing Spencer the pink disaster.

"Hey," I and Daniel said in unison.

"Bye kiddos, I'll be home at four!" yelled Spencer, slamming the apartment door.

"Carly? What was that with the pink outfit?" asked Danny. I just wanted to ask the same question.

"I actually don't know. I asked him about it at breakfast and he just laughed. So to answer your question, I have no idea, Danny."

Just then the apartment door opened again and Fredifer came in. He looked cute in that white T-shirt. What the hell am I thinking again?!

"Hello, isn't it a wonderful morning?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Carly, looking amused at that nub.

"Oh no reason. Oh hey, Danny, I just wanted to call you!"

"Yup, I bumped into Sam on my way," replied Danny. Why was Freddie so shiny today? Hmm... I'll find it out maybe later.

"So you wanna head to my place and do that thing for the AV club?"

"Sure thing," said Danny and both of them left.

"Hey you want to go up to the studio and think of a few ideas for the next iCarly?"

I nodded and we headed upstairs in the studio. We let ourselves in two beanbags.

...

"Hahahaha!" echoed through the hall in front of Carly apartment. I could easily tell that it was Danny and Fredbag, who were laughing. They opened the door and entered in. I raised an eyebrow and so did Carly. Those two were like made for each other. I mean, yeah, Daniel was cool and everything Fredork wasn't, but still that tech nonsense really bonded them.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Carly.

"Oh man," exclaimed Freddie, leaning on Daniel's shoulder.

"We just had a meeting of the AV club... so we were talking about some software and-"

"Okay, I get it. You two were laughing at some geeky things," I said, smiling at my two friends. Freddie probably infected me with his good mood.

"Oh and Sam? We are going to the fencing centre in an hour or so, care to join us?" asked Daniel with a warm smile.

"That sounds really good."

"What about you Carls? You want to come with us too?" asked Fredpuss.

Pff. Fredifer asked me yesterday if I wanted sometime to practise with him and Danny and now is Daniel ending up asking me and he asking Carly. That is somehow making me mad. You would call it jealousy, but I can assure you that's definitively not the case. Is Fredley still not over Carly, man, who would've thought that a crush can remain such a long time?

"I would love to, Freddie, but I'm not really into fencing. I'll call up Eric if he wants to go out with me," declined Carly his offer. He nodded and we just sat there for awhile and talked, before the time has come to go to fencing practise.

The fencing centre wasn't really far away from Bushwell Plaza, so we were there in a matter of minutes. We changed into those white clothes, which in my opinion looked ridiculous.

"Hey Freddie!" I heard a female voice yelling. I turned around to see a blond haired girl with brown eyes and a ponytail, who was clinging on Fredbutt's right arm.

"Umm... hi, Clare."

"You gonna be my partner for today?" that Clare girl asked. I shot her a glare, but luckily without anyone noticing.

"Sure, why not," he said, smiling nervously.

"So I guess it leaves us two to be partners. Don't worry, the partners are exchanged in the middle of practise," said Danny, putting his hand on my shoulder.

The fencing began. I tried really hard, but I just wasn't able to score a hit. I always missed or just got hit by Danny and later by Freddie since we switched partners. It was more fun with Freddie though... I really don't know why. I never thought my stupid feelings would affect me so much on every activity I'm doing.

"Sam, listen, you don't focus on the right things," said Danny after practise was over.

"Yeah, he's right. You focus too hard on hit people. That's why you haven't scored much points," added Fredison, pulling out a towel from his bag.

"What's your point?"

"Our point is that you should concentrate more on defence. While you aren't protecting yourself, someone has an easy match and uses this against you. Next time try to combine these two and everything should work out," said Freddie, smiling at me. It warmed my heart to see this kind and sweet side of him again.

"I'm pretty starved. You guys, wanna grab some food?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, replied Freddie.

"I can't. I promised my parents I would go home right after practise," said Danny.

"All right see ya then," I and Fredork said in unison. I hate to admit it, but I blushed a little bit.

"Freddie! Don't you want to go to Groovie Smoothies with me?" asked Clare, appearing right next to me. I wanted to yell at her to knock it off, but then Freddie spoke up.

"Sorry, Clare, I'm already hanging out with Sam. Maybe another time."

"Okay, maybe another time," said Clare, glaring at me. What a crazy chick that is. But it can't be helped.

After I and that nub ate at that one burger place near our school, I went home and let myself fall into my bed. Melanie was already home when I arrived, but left a few minutes later, since our fridge was empty and we didn't have anything for dinner.

I spent actually a lovely time at the food place with Fredley. He was the old sweet nub again. He didn't act like a total douchebag anymore. He even treated me to this meal. But just because he's nicer to me, doesn't mean I will stop to physically and verbally harass him. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. My window was trashed to pieces with a brick? I started at the red object and slowly walked over to it. That were probably just some idiots doing a prank or something, but then I noticed a piece of paper attached to it.

Oh, Sam. What have I told you about watching your back? I warn you, stay away from Freddie or it will have drastic consequences. By the way tell Carly, I'm sorry for her loss.

What the hell?!

What did that person mean with 'Carly's loss'?!

And why is that person against me hanging out with Fredbag?!

But then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that the caller was Carly. I pressed the accept button and placed the mobile to my ear.

"Sam! Something horrible happened!" Spencer yelled into the phone. Why was he using Carly's mobile anyway?

"Spence, what's up? Why are you using Carly's phone?"

"No time for questions! Eric was involved in a car accident. He... is dead."

I gasped in shock.

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
